Porque las metas no cesan
by medeate
Summary: Hay una delgada línea entre cazar y ser cazado. Siendo abogado, él lo sabe mejor que nadie.


**# Título:** Porque las metas no cesan.  
**# Advertencias:** Universo alterno.  
**# Resumen:** Hay una delgada línea entre cazar y ser cazado.  
**# Declaración:** Harry Potter es de Jotaká y no gano nada monetario.  
**# Palabras:** 2307.  
**# Notas:** Sin continuación. Doy lo que tengo y espero lo reciban con gusto. Gracias, de corazón.

* * *

Sentado en la plaza intermedia del sillón, observando cómo los demás lo pasaban en grande y celebraban al ritmo de la melodía de moda, se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Aún se preguntaba porqué continuaba acudiendo, si al final él terminaba cargando sólo con los borrachos y siendo el conductor designado. La pregunta del porqué no era él quien barraqueaba y se embriagaba, le asediaba. Por mucho que fuera algo retórico, pues era claro que él temía lo que llegaría a hacer en ese estado de estupefacción que brinda el alcohol. No, eso no era su estilo, él era de los chicos buenos que se quedan en su círculo seguro, en terreno familiar.

― ¿Por qué nunca bailas con nosotros? ―le preguntó un agitado Finnigan, con el flequillo casi tapándole la vista y una sonrisa afectada por el ejercicio, mientras se dejaba caer despreocupadamente sobre uno de los dos cómodos sillones rojos de tres plazas que habían acaparado al llegar, cuidando de no darse contra la mesilla central.

Tiempo tuvo sólo de resoplar y secar sobre sus pantalones la humedad provocada por el hielo en su bebida, antes de que Ginevra acudiera a su rescate, llevándose de nuevo a Seamus a la pista. Y lo que era peor a su vista, es que no era el primero de sus amigos que le preguntaba aquello, pero como cada vez, lo dejaría pasar. Algo menos con lo que comerse la cabeza, que ya los casos pendientes que le aguardaban en la oficina le tenían bastante trastornado.

Él prefería salir a correr, algo así de tonto le proporcionaba gratificación. Por lo que lamentablemente para él, pertenecía al sector poblacional de jóvenes que con veinticinco años lo mejor que podían hacer para librarse de la tensión era coger su reproductor de música y concentrarse en el paisaje; eso claro, sin olvidarse de saludar a algún amable vecino de su departamento. Demasiado típico, demasiado simple, demasiado Harry.

Un suspiro de inconformidad acompañó a la empinada que le dio a su vodka, y se preguntó si debería abrirse a nuevos horizontes.

― Ronald y yo nos vamos a los cuartos oscuros. ―le advirtió un joven de piel negra y ojos avellana. ― Hermione necesita alguien con quien bailar. ―una sonrisa que no daba réplicas y luego quedó todo claro para él.

A la mierda con los horizontes. Prefería su hermosa rutina, que era definitivamente mejor que estar ubicado en una de las privadas esquinas del local, escuchando a su amiga quejarse por su negativa a bailar y la cháchara aburrida ante la desconsideración de aquellos dos. De nada le servía aquella oscuridad y privacidad, si hacía lo mismo que podía hacer en su comedor, pero aquello le valía por amistad, y por lo que al parecer no podía conseguir. Bufó, qué mejor.

Generalmente cuando se presentaba, nadie le creía que era un abogado, quizás fuera por su manera tan informal de acudir a puntos de reunión o tal vez fuera porque la palabra impersonal no le calzaba bien. Él consideraba que era lo adecuado, después de todo, no era abogado cuando iba a los pubs; le gustaba la separación que existía entre su vida personal y su vida profesional. E igualmente le parecía mitad gracioso e irónico que en cuanto daba su nombre, todos reaccionaban en demasía y comenzaban a decir cosas inconsistentes, lo que irremediablemente terminaba en su desentendimiento. Muchas veces desearía no revelar su nombre y así el encanto no terminaría, ninguna de sus citas se vería prendada de sus logros sociales; era una verdadera lástima que los apuestos prospectos se transformaran en recipientes vacíos y nada en común. No es que fuese pesimista, sólo creía que las alternativas se le estaban acabando. A este paso, terminaría solo; o peor, casándose con alguna mujer. Su gesto se torció en preocupación y abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados por costumbre ante las regañinas o quejas de sus amigos.

Metido, como había estado, entre aquellas macabras reflexiones, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Hermione se había puesto en pie para ir a bailar con un apuesto castaño. Seguro que la pobre se había tratado de desahogar con él y al ver su ignorada olímpica, le había dejado por ese chico.

Determinó, mientras cambiaba a la posición de pensador, codos sobre las rodillas y la mitad de su cuerpo inclinado; que debería de cambiar de técnica, porque la de hacerse como que se mantenía en estado de reflexión, ya no le funcionaba. Así que sin poder evitarlo, la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche se le escapó, con los labios pegados a un vaso que ya no tenía más que hielo deshecho.

Relajado en sus pensamientos, no llegó a pedir otra bebida, porque un sonido que no sabía si clasificar como bufido o risa disimulada, le hizo girarse a su flanco derecho y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

― Oh, no me digas que te he sorprendido. ―un cuerpo se dejó caer a su lado y escuchó líquido pasar por una garganta que no era suya.

― ¿Qué hace aquí, abogado Malfoy? ―preguntó, dejándose de rodeos. Vio pasar una camarera y le ordenó otro vodka, lo necesitaría. El cinismo en aquel rostro haciéndole frente, le hizo lamerse los labios; sentía la boca seca. Una enfiladura perfecta de dientes blancos se asomó de aquella boca y le provocó un cosquilleo.

― Lo mismo que tú, supongo. ―contestó, taladrándole con la mirada. ― ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Potter? ―. Magnífica pregunta, viniendo de la persona de la que huía por los pasillos. El abogado con el que siempre se disputaba el honorífico primer lugar en el bufete.

Un joven rubio, de su edad, malditamente atractivo y con un trasero buenísimo, y que además no había perdido ni un solo caso hasta la fecha. ― ¿Desde cuándo reparas en mí, Malfoy? ―afortunadamente obtuvo su vodka y le dio un trago rápido. Quizás debería ir pidiendo uno doble. ― Pero igualmente, no es de tu incumbencia. ―finalizó y le hizo un amago con la mano, invitándolo a marcharse.

La mirada depredadora que le dirigió su acompañante, le descolocó. ― Querrás decir: _porque aún no quieres_, Potter. ―Y de pronto reaccionó, y lo presintió, ese remolino en la parte baja de su estómago, algo haciéndose infinito e impactando contra él.

El sudor emanando de sus poros y gente extraña golpeando contra ellos en un intento de liberarse al ritmo de la música. Con sólo tener un pie dentro de aquél local, supo que algo no sería de acuerdo a lo habitual. Había algo en ese ambiente, porque incluso el piso que le proporcionaba firmeza a sus baratas botas de piel se sentía demasiado poderoso; era como si, con cada choque de sus suelas y aquél mármol, algo dentro de él creciera. No necesitaba analizarlo demasiado, pero vagamente se preguntaba si sería el olor propio del lugar el que le proporcionaba esa sensación.

Repentinamente, toda esa negación que vehementemente había construido a su alrededor, se hacía pedazos. Su cerebro procesó mediante su sentido de la vista a la vez que él miraba su alrededor. Jamás había descartado la idea, aunque sí le parecía una pérdida de tiempo en su rutina; pero sus amigos habían sido tan convincentes al llevarlo ahí, que no pudo negarse. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho. Porque algo comenzó a expandirse y estrecharse descontroladamente en su interior o tal vez fueran los claros desniveles en los latidos de su corazón.

Sus pupilas, sus malditos receptores visuales, se encargaron de capturar esos minutos y llevarlos a lo profundo de su cerebro, donde pudiera retenerlo indefinidamente; como si supieran lo débil que sería su voluntad. Porque irremediablemente caería ante él.

A pesar de que había al menos cuatro hombres rodeándolo, aún podía moverse a un ritmo cadencioso, seguía las instrucciones de la música y el estrépito no parecía afectarlo. Capturó las luces de neón azules y verdes, y explotó en blancos destellantes. Su alrededor se cernía sobre él y realmente era como si él fuera el centro del universo, realmente. La piel pálida plagiándose con los colores brillantes de la pista, estrellándose una y otra vez, viviendo y muriendo en ese espacio de la pista. Sus labios pronunciando la letra de la melodía, sin emitir sonido alguno. Un rostro distinto, igual y tan distinto al que veía cada día. Se sentía impresionado y caliente, sus pupilas lo delataban. Creía que sería absorbido, porque casi sentía el suelo abriéndose, pero fue mucho peor... Unos párpados con pestañas rubias, se abrieron mientras moría la melodía y sintió su piel incendiarse de tanta necesidad, algo voraz y animal se desató en su mente.

A veces era toda la escena o fragmentos de ella las que se repetían en sus sueños eróticos, aquellos donde aprisionaba al rubio contra un pilar del pub y envueltos con las luces de neones que se escurrían por sus pieles descubiertas, lo follaba hasta que los gemidos y sus nombres eran la melodía que inundaba el local.

Estaba jodido. Se lo repitió cada mañana durante dos semanas, cuando sus sábanas amanecían manchadas o pronunciaba su nombre en la ducha. Sin embargo, tentó su suerte. No dejó de asistir al pub y tampoco dejó de tener en mente el volver a verlo en esa situación, algo que, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente para él, no se repitió.

Pero ahora ahí estaban, sentados sobre el mismo sillón y a una distancia poco prudente. El cortocircuito de sus facultades mentales acudió prontamente: ― Ahora lo será. ―Arrojó sobre la mesilla una cantidad suficiente para pagar por los tragos y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la salida, arrastrando al rubio tras de sí.

Ni protestas ni reclamaciones, nada de apelaciones. Se entregó en bandeja de plata, acababa de perder su primer caso, por él, por que lo deseaba demasiado como para oponerse. Eso satisfizo demasiado a la sangre caliente de Harry, quien se apresuró a meterlo en un automóvil deportivo clásico. El moreno condujo como si la vida le fuera en ello, sin piedad contra los semáforos y acelerando a velocidades poco prudenciales; dejando a Draco con una sonrisa que duró todo el camino, mientras se inundaba con la música trance que Harry cargaba en su reproductor, sintiendo la adrenalina del otro tanto como la propia.

Quince minutos de viaje no sirvieron para apagar las abrasadoras ansias del moreno, que al segundo de haber aparcado frente a su departamento estaba comiéndole la boca al rubio sentado en su asiento de copiloto. Dejó los labios hinchados del rubio y azotó la puerta al salir apresurado, igual de ansioso Draco le esperaba en la puerta del edificio. Al llegar al piso del moreno, tuvieron una lucha de iguales, boca contra boca, mientras Harry maniobraba para encontrar la llave correcta de su puerta.

Demasiado pronto, se hallaban desabotonando sus camisas y estrellándose contra el buró del recibidor del moreno, incluso escucharon cómo se rompía una lámpara que seguramente le había sido regalada. A trompicones se sacaron zapatos y calcetines, tal vez se golpearon las frentes en el proceso y no les pudo importar menos. Harry acorraló a Draco entre la puerta de su habitación y su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído, dijo lo único que debería ser dicho en esas situaciones: ― Voy a follarte, _Draco_. ―posó su mano derecha en la cintura del rubio. ― Tan duro, tan fuerte; que no querrás a nadie que no sea yo, follándote día y noche. ―con la izquierda afianzó su mandíbula y le besó duramente.

El rubio dio un sonoro suspiro de pura anticipación y correspondió hambriento el beso del moreno, enredándole el cabello con sus dedos, más y más. En otra situación habría sido golpeado por esas palabras, pero al parecer el rubio era para él, tenía que serlo. Nadie se sometía así, nadie le demandaba como él había hecho desde que le había conocido, en todos los sentidos.

Decidido a cumplir su palabra, bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Draco y comenzó a desabrocharlo, algo que logró exitosamente cuando estos resbalaron hasta el suelo y pudo presionar su mano contra la extensión que representaba el palpitante miembro del rubio. El beso se vio interrumpido por el gemido que escapó de la boca de Malfoy, que entre tanto decidió imitar las acciones de Harry. Quedando ambos en interiores, se adentraron por fin a la habitación del moreno, donde el primer lugar que visitaron fue la mullida cama; lugar que no pensaban abandonar por al menos dos horas.

·&·

Se sentía agotado, el infierno había sido desatado para ellos y seguían con vida. Con vida y mejores que nunca. La cabeza de Draco estaba aplastando uno de los brazos del moreno, ambos respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción de marca registrada.

― Voy a demandarte por maltrato, _Harry_. ―se quejó el rubio, golpeando con el dedo, la nariz del moreno. El acusado, sólo dio una carcajada y lo besó con pasión. En la mirada verde había tantas ganas, de todo, que era abrumador; por lo que Draco tuvo que suspirar, no era controlable la sensación. ― Aún así, te demandaré. ―le sonrió.― Y por cierto. ―mencionó con voz cada vez más baja, arrastrada, mientras se ponía a cuatro sobre él, inclinándose a su oído. ― ¿Te han dicho que cuando conduces, te ves jodidamente caliente? ―le susurró, serpenteante.

Suficiente fue para mandar de paseo la cordura y planificar su actividad de fin de semana por delante, los casos podrían esperar. Todo abogado necesita algún incentivo para resolver los asuntos pendientes, él llevaba un año sin cuota alguna. Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Así que como toda persona con metas, se dijo a sí mismo que su nuevo objetivo sería lograr que la inspiración en persona, se mudara con él.

De ahí en más, haría lo que mejor sabía hacer; además de follar, apelar y negociar duramente. Que seguramente vivir sería diferente a partir de ese momento, pero a él nunca le gustó el camino fácil. Y aunque, sin duda, esta vez se había dejado cazar... Él era un depredador por naturaleza.


End file.
